And It All Comes Crashing Down
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Post-3x05 The First Time. Blaine's parents arrive home early from their business trip, and find Kurt and Blaine in the aftermath of their first time. M for homophobic slurs and violence.


A/N. This idea just stuck itself in my brain. Post The First Time. For anyone who isn't familiar with my characters, Michael is my headcanon for Blaine's Dad, and Elizabeth is my headcanon for Blaine's Mum.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Warning: Some particularly nasty homophobic slurs from Michael, and some violence. Casting spoiler for 3x14.

And It All Comes Crashing Down

Kurt and Blaine lay on Blaine's bed, smiling, kissing softly, holding hands. They couldn't get enough of being close to each other. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt with a smile "I love you so much. I'm so happy my first time was with you."

Kurt kissed Blaine back, his smile widening "I love you too, Blaine. I have for a long time. I'm glad my first time was with you as well."

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt again, their eyes closing as their lips met. Blaine's eyes widened and he pulled back "Do you hear that? There's a car pulling into the driveway."

Kurt sat up quickly "I thought you said they weren't back until Monday?"

Blaine scrambled off the bed "They weren't supposed to be! I was supposed to have the house to myself all weekend. Quick, we have to tidy in here."

Kurt got up off the bed, grabbing at the condom wrapper and bottle of lube still sat on the bed, before grabbing the box of condoms off the bedside table. Blaine started pulling his sheets off his bed, starting to shove them into his hamper.

Michael started to walk up the stairs, calling "Blaine? Cooper? We're home."

Kurt's eyes widened "Where's your brother?"

Blaine replied "He's hanging out with some of his friends tonight. Shit, of all the days for him to not be here."

Michael opened the door "Blaine? Where's- oh."

Michael stopped, staring at them, taking in the scene in front of them. Still clutched in Kurt's hands were the lube and condoms, and Blaine was holding stained sheets.

Elizabeth called up the stairs "What's wrong?"

Michael called back "Blaine decided that us leaving was the perfect opportunity for him to have sex with his _slut_."

Kurt's expression hardened "With all due respect, Mr Anderson, being intimate with my _boyfriend_ does _not _make me a slut."

Michael rounded on Kurt "You're all sluts. All of your-" he looked Kurt up and down "-kind. That's why you all end up with Aids. Because you all sleep around."

Kurt glared at him "Excuse me, sir, but I do not have Aids, and neither does my boyfriend. And I'd like you to think twice before making those kinds of accusations. I do not sleep around, neither does Blaine, and both of us have only ever been with each other."

Michael snorted "You're lying."

Blaine frowned, stepping closer to his father "We're not lying, Dad." He reached back, lacing his fingers together with Kurt's "Tonight was our first time. With anyone. And it was supposed to be special. It was special, until you came home and fucked up everything."

Michael frowned "Don't you dare talk to me like that, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine let out a harsh laugh "Or what?"

Michael glared at Blaine "You're grounded. One month."

He turned to Kurt "Go home."

Blaine clenched his hand tighter around Kurt's, knowing what would be coming once Kurt left. Kurt stroked his hand soothingly "No, sir. Because I know what you do to my boyfriend when people aren't around. I've seen the bruises, and I've mopped up his cuts. I've taken him to hospital when you've broken his fingers. So no, I'm not leaving, because you'll abuse him once I have."

Michael huffed "Fine. Have it your way. Your kind have turned my son into a fag. Now you'll get what's coming to you."

Michael started to advance towards Kurt, and Kurt backed away from him with wide eyes. Blaine stepped between Kurt and Michael "I won't let you hurt my boyfriend."

Michael glared at him "Get out of the way, Blaine. Now."

Blaine shook his head "No. I will not let you hurt the man I love, like you've hurt me all these years."

Michael raised his hand "I'm warning you, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head "I'm not moving."

Michael curled his hand into a fist, punching Blaine across the face. Blaine's feet got caught on the loose bedding still hanging out of the laundry basket, and he fell. There was a sickening thud as Blaine's head struck his metal bed frame, and Blaine slumped against the floor, eyes closed.

Kurt flew at Michael "Look at what you've done! Look at him! His head is bleeding."

Elizabeth was stood at the door with wide eyes "Kurt, stop!"

Unnoticed by anyone, Cooper had arrived home. Upon hearing the shouting, he started to walk upstairs "I'm home. What's going on?"

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked at Cooper "Blaine stood between your Dad and Kurt to protect Kurt. Your Dad hit him and now he's bleeding and Kurt's gone crazy and I don't know what to do."

Cooper frowned "Call an ambulance, Mom."

He went over to Kurt, who was still shouting and clutching at Michael "Kurt! Kurt, stop it. We have to think about Blaine right now."

Cooper reached out, grabbing hold of Kurt and pulling him off Michael. Kurt instantly started to struggle against him "Let me go! He's hurt Blaine!"

Cooper nodded "I know. Mom's phoning an ambulance. You need to help Blaine out and not freak out."

Kurt heard a weak voice from the floor say "Kurt?"

Cooper instantly dropped Kurt, and the boy rushed to Blaine's side "It's okay baby, I'm here. Help is on its way. I promise."

Blaine nodded and his eyes drooped again. Kurt took his hand "Can you stay with me honey?"

Blaine forced his eyes open, hazel eyes looking up into blue and he nodded slowly "I'm h-here. I'm not going anywhere."

Elizabeth walked over to their side "The ambulance is on its way, BB. It'll be here soon. Kurt can go in the ambulance with you. Cooper and I will follow in the car."

Blaine nodded slowly "Thank you Mom. Where's Dad?"

Elizabeth bent down by him "He's in his study."

Cooper stepped towards them as he heard the siren noises "Here, let me take him downstairs."

Elizabeth rushed downstairs to open the door as Kurt stepped away from Blaine, allowing Cooper to lift him up. Blaine reached out once he was in Cooper's arms, and Kurt laced their fingers together. Blaine whispered "I love you."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand softly "I love you too."

The three of them went down the stairs to where Elizabeth was waiting with the paramedics. Cooper transferred Blaine to the gurney, and a paramedic examined him "He's going to need stitches, and it looks like he has a concussion, but he should be fine."

Kurt nodded and let out a breath of relief as the paramedics started loading Blaine into the ambulance, Kurt climbing in behind him. Cooper called "We'll see you guys at the hospital."

Kurt nodded again, his face pale as he laced his fingers with Blaine's again "We'll see you there."

The doors to the ambulance closed and it set off on the way to hospital, Cooper and Elizabeth in the car behind them.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Kurt was pacing up and down in the waiting room. Elizabeth rushed over to him "What's going on?"

Kurt replied "They've took him in for stitches, told me they would let us know when they were done."

Elizabeth nodded "Do they think he'll be okay?"

Kurt nodded, still slightly ashen faced "They think he'll be fine."

Elizabeth took Kurt's hand and squeezed it "Good, I'm glad."

She turned to her eldest son "Coop, I have to tell you something. It's something I've been thinking about for a while, and I wanted you to know first, so you can be there for Blaine."

Elizabeth took a deep breath "I'm going to divorce your father."

Kurt looked up at her, shocked, while Cooper asked "What? Mom, are you sure?"

Elizabeth nodded "I'm fed up of him abusing Blaine. I want the court to know what he's doing, so I can put a stop to it. When I saw him go after Kurt tonight, I knew there would be no stopping him unless I told someone. I've wanted to do this for a while, and I've only just managed to get the courage to do so."

Kurt and Cooper both hugged her, and Kurt whispered into her ear "Thank you."

Elizabeth kissed both of them on the cheeks "You're welcome." She smiled at him "My son."

Kurt's eyes widened "Really?"

Elizabeth nodded "You make my boy so happy. I've never seen him like this before."

Kurt smiled, taking Elizabeth's hand, and Cooper hugged her again "I'll help you through this, Mom. You won't be alone."

A doctor walked out of the room "Mrs Anderson?"

Elizabeth stepped forward "That's me."

The doctor started to speak "Your son is going to be fine, physically. He has a nasty concussion, but it will pass. He's a bit groggy, but he's okay. You may go and see him. But we're a bit concerned. He started panicking when we came near him, and asking us not to hurt him. What happened to him?"

Elizabeth replied "My husband is abusive. I've recently decided to turn him in for what he has done to Blaine."

The doctor nodded "We suspected abuse. We saw bruises when we changed him into his hospital gown. If you didn't report it, we would legally be required to."

Kurt asked "Please can we go in now?"

Elizabeth nodded "Come on, boys. Let's go and see him."

The two boys followed Elizabeth towards the room, the three of them walking inside. Kurt walked over to Blaine's hospital bed, smiling reassuringly "Hi baby."

Blaine reached his hands out towards Kurt "Hi."

Kurt took his hands, kissing his cheek "How are you feeling?"

Blaine replied quietly "Sore. Everything is fuzzy."

Elizabeth walked slowly over to the bedside "Hi BB."

Blaine moved one of his free hands to hold Elizabeth's, and she continued talking "I'm going to tell the police what your father has done. I don't want him to get away with this anymore. I'm fed up of him hurting you when you have done nothing wrong, at all. You'll never have to see him again. I'm going to divorce him."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly and he winced "Really?"

Elizabeth nodded "Really, BB. I'll never let him hurt you again."

Blaine's eyes welled up with tears as he clutched at his mother's hands "Thank you."

It was then, in that moment, that Elizabeth, Cooper and Kurt all realised how terrified Blaine was of his father. And the three of them made a silent vow; that they would protect Blaine from anything like this ever happening again.


End file.
